late night drinking
by bear511
Summary: Alois,ciel and lizzie went out drinking and this is the aftermath modern day AU slight lime and lemon AloisxCiel or CielxAlois however you like it
1. Chapter 1

**so this idea randomly came to me. please review and stuff if you like it**

A normal dark november night two boys and a perky looking girl walk out a late night pub. All three seem to be the age of 17. One of the boys Alois Trancy walking out first in his normal black short shorts, green vest and white long sleeve shirt. right behind him come out the girl and the other boy both stumbling around from all the drinks. The boy Ciel Phantomhive wearing his blue skinny jeans an Avenged Sevenfold shirt and a navy blue and grey fedora.

"wow we should really do that more often" Alois stated reffering to all the liquor drinked. Awkwardly he walked up to ciel and put an arm around him "don't you agree"?

"(hiccup) I don't know about you but i think i darank too much" Ciel responded

"I wanna go home, Ciel, my head hurts" Lizzie whinned to Ciel giving him the puppy dog face. Ciel obviously not carring at the moment turned towards Alois "yeah so I was wondering, like, if you wanted to come over to my house after this and I can show you my room" Ciel shyly asked flushing.

"Um Ciel... what do you think you're doing"Lizzie now confused at whats going on. Ciel still gazing at Alois turned to Lizzie "shhhhshhhshhh, Lizzie calm you're face don't you see im trying to score with a hot blond. Gosh you're so stubborn"

Lizzie who was now even more confused glared at ciel who was currently stroking his cheek against Alois' shoulder like a kitten.

"now you listen Ciel Phantomhive i'am you're girlfriend and you are taking me home now!" Alois had to grin just loving the sight of lizzie pissed off. "cant you take a hint bitch he wants me not you" Alois said stroking Ciel's hair.

"Nuh-uh, Alois, Ciel would never want you he loves me" "Oh yeah" Alois then grabbed Ciel by the shoulders and crashed their lips together. At first ciel was shocked by the sudden impact but started to love the feel of Alois' lips. Ciel now becoming more bold licked Alois' bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth. Alois knew what Ciel was asking and gladly let him into his wet cavern both boys loving the taste of each others mouth.

Lizzie stunned by the view of both boys intense make out session, after ten seconds they finally broke apart panting gazing into each others eyes.

"see, look he's pratically begging for more, come now Ciel, Claude is out on buisness and Hannah wont mind what we do" Alois said taking Ciel by the hand both now skipping down the side walk.

Still shocked Lizzie slowly came by her senses "WHAT the FUCK just happened!" she yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

I told you guys i'll be making a chapter 2 kinda small but o'well also im going to post another Aloisxciel story in a bit so pleas read comment and like

Chapter 2

"eh... just gotta put the key in and... there" Alois said finally done struggling with the door and now dragging Ciel into his house till they were stopped by Hannah who was glaring daggers at them.

"Alois Trancy! what do you think you are doing up past you're curfew and is that alchol I smell" Hannah said sounding furious

"calm down Hannah (hiccup) we were just having some fun" Alois responded swaying around some

"Fun?, you're little brother has been asking for you all night"

"you're such a buzz kill Hannah, put a sock in it" Alois lastly said pushing Hannah out of the way and heading towards his room opening the door letting Ciel in first "finally all alone" Alois said turning to Ciel. Once Ciel saw his chance he jumped Alois wrapping his legs around the blonde roughly kissing him. Alois automatically opened his mouth for Ciel letting the smaller ones tongue in, both tongues fighting for dominance. Ciel growing impatient started to undress Alois by ripping off his vest and long sleeve shirt followed by him taking off his own shirt and throwing his hat across the room. Alois too occupied by the kiss soon learned of what was going on and grew hard from the skin to skin contact his erection slightly coming out from under his booty shorts. Ciel soon noticed this and threw Alois towards the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling him.

"now,now Alois were going to do this by my rules, now suck" Ciel said pushing three fingers toward Alois' face. Alois gladly took the fingers into his mouth and started to cover them in saliva but soon enough heard the sound of snoring. Alois looked up to find that Ciel has drifted off to sleep.

_Probaly from all the alchol, what a cock block _Alois thought to himself simply setting Ciel down on the bed with him dragging the covers over the two of them and snuggling up to him soon falling asleep next to his new lover.


End file.
